


Almost

by EmilyH821



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyH821/pseuds/EmilyH821
Summary: Aria is just sitting in her window one winter day
Relationships: Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Almost

Aria's pov

I stared out the window of my bedroom, watching the kids play in the snow. It's been weeks since Ezra died from 'complications' of his surgery to remove the bullet, but it feels like it has been a lot longer. He was so close to making it out of his surgery, but the damn doctors fucked up. Because of that one stupid doctor, Ezra died.... and died thinking I hated him. We could have worked through it like he suggested, god! Why didn't I agree then? He could still be alive and... and he would still be here with me!

"Aria, you've been at your window all day! Why don't you call the girls and go out somewhere." Byron suggested.

"And hear about their relationship problems? No thanks." I scoffed, I don't need to be reminded that they still have their boyfriends and girlfriend.

"You need to get out of that window, it's not good for you." He said.

Looking back out my window, I watched as the twins across the street throw snowballs at one another. Byron wasn't going to leave my room until I moved from my spot, but he doesn't realize that this is my one place where I can just think about him without crying.

"Do you wanna know the saddest word in the english dictionary?" I asked.

"Almost. He almost survived, and we almost made it." I said, without waiting for an answer.

He didn't say anything, probably trying to figure out what to say. Ever since Ezra and I came clean about our relationship, he has not been the same to me. Hell, I never told Ezra about the time Byron threatened to disown me if I didn't break up with Ezra over the one summer we got to share.

"Honey, you can't just sit in your window and mope around. He died, I know -." I cut him off.

"AND YOU'RE THRILLED ABOUT IT, I KNOW! BUT I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!" I yelled.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, don't you dare yell at me. I know you're hurting-." I cut him off again 

"That's the thing, I'm not hurting.... I'm dead too. Please get out of my room. I just want to be alone." I said

Sighing in defeat, he walked out of my room. I caught sight of one of the pictures Ezra and I took over the summer.

"We could have made it baby." I whispered to the photo, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this was kind of short, but I just wanted to do a one shot as my first story on here! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
